Not Far From Death Chronicles
by ThePrettyCommittee
Summary: Following the lives of the gang as they cope with death, suicide, and abuse. These are all oneshots.


Not Far From Death

**These, I hope, will be one shots about the characters and tragedies. This will be the First one.**

Troy was getting married tomorrow. Not to Gabriella but to Miss. Sharpay Evans. Gabriella let the tears fall. The wedding was tomorrow but she couldn't go. She remembered that fateful evening when he asked Sharpay the dreaded question Gabriella hoped he would have asked her.

_The gang was seated at Sharpay's dining room table. Troy was next to Sharpay and Gabriella. Gabriella noticed the distant look on his face. He kept staring at Sharpay. Finally, he got up and tapped his glass._

"_Everyone, I have an announcement to make," he took out a ring box. Gabriella saw it and felt happier than ever. She hoped that it would be her. Instead, Troy knelt beside Sharpay and asked," Will you marry me Sharpay?" Sharpay grabbed the box, nodding. Everyone congratulated Sharpay but Gabriella. She felt the tears streaming so she ran. She couldn't do anything but ran._

Gabriella sobbed into her pillow. Life wasn't fair. She lost her only true love to her best friend. Gabriella picked p a picture of her and Troy on opening night of Twinkle Towne.

_Gabriella felt her frozen with shock. There were over 1000 people outside. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she jumped._

"_Relax Gaby, It's me," Troy's voice said softly. Gabriella turned and hugged Troy._

"_I can't do this Troy. There are too many people," Gabriela turned to run. Troy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around._

"_Look at me. Remember, you can do this. When you feel scared, imagine me standing right next to you," Troy kissed her on the lips. Gabriella deepened the kiss. It felt so good. Suddenly, Miss Darbus's voice interrupted._

"_Five minutes Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez," she said sternly. _

_Troy broke the kiss, embarrassed._

"_I'd better get ready," he turned to go._

"_Wait," Gabriella commanded. She rushed up o him and kissed him._

"_Thanks. I hope you will always be here for me," she said softly._

"_I always will love you," he whispered back._

Gabriella smashed the picture on the floor. The glass shattered. Gabriella took the yearbook she kept with her and Troy. They had won Cutest Couple, and Best Liplocker.

_Gabriella opened the new yearbook and flipped frantically._

"_Troy look!" she showed Troy their pictures._

"_Cutest Couple and Best Liplocker. Very nice," Troy kissed her._

'_Thanks to you," she whispered into his ear._

"_We'll definitely be together forever," he said._

Gabriella ripped the pictures out and threw the book on the floor. She threw all the picture of her and Troy on the floor. Gabriella collapsed on the floor, tears falling so fast, she could barely see. She crawled to the bathroom, tears still falling. She got up slowly, and walked to the phone. She dialed a number she knew off by heart.

"Hello?" a male's voice asked.

"Hi. It's Gabriella," she started.

"Gaby," he voice said, sighing.

"I just wanted to say, I think it's a good idea you're marrying Sharpay. I couldn't be happier for you. If you're happy, I'm happy. That's what I thought at first. These last few days have hurt me. I love you Troy Bolton. It's too late now. I can't handle the pain any more. I'm sorry. It's for the best. Goodbye Troy," Gabriella said. She hung up the phone, got out the letter she wrote days before and put it in her left hand. She walked slowly to the bathroom, thinking about what she was going to do.

"It's for the best," she told herself. She finally found what she was looking for. The knife that would end all pain, and more importantly, her life. She slowly brought the knife to her body, crying.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed. She brought the knife back and brought the knife back towards her body, full force. She screamed in pain as blood tricked down her body. She moaned, he pain slowly leaving her body. She was losing consciousness. She heard a voice calling," Gabriella, stop."

As soon as Gabriella hung up the phone, Troy turned white. He called Chad.

"Chad, Gaby's going to kill herself" Troy screamed. He hung up and raced to his car. A mere 5 minutes later he arrived. He jumped out and saw Chad's car zooming towards the house. Troy opened the unlocked door and raced upstairs. He heard a scream.

"Troy, man!" Chad called. Troy raced towards every room until he heard a moan from the bathroom. Troy raced towards the sound and kicked opened the door. Troy gasped as he saw Gabriella on the ground, bleeding, and a knife in her right and a note in her left hand.

"Gabriella, stop! Hold on," Troy called. He grabbed her almost lifeless hand. Gabriella forced herself to open her eyes.

"Tr----oy," she moaned, coughing up blood. Troy felt tears springing.

"Why?" he asked. Gabriella dropped the note onto the floor.

"I love you," she managed to say. Troy was unaware of Chad calling 911. He was unaware of Chad's footsteps toward him. Troy was unaware of everything except for Gabriella and him. Gabriella started to close her chocolate eyes.

"Stay with me Gabriella," Troy begged.

"I'm- trying," she said, coughing so much.

"I'm sorry," Troy said. Gabriella stared at Troy's blue eye one more time before letting go. Her eyes shut.

"Gabriella?" Troy shook her softly. She didn't respond. He checked her pulse but there was none. Troy felt his life slipping away. Troy then noticed the note next to Gabriella

. He opened it.

**Dearest Troy, **

**By the time you read this, I'll be dead. Unless you are looking in my pants, which is wrong. When we first met, I fell in love hard and fast. I never felt this way before. When we got the parts for the Twinkle Towne Musicale, I was in glee. I loved you the very first night we met, at the ski lodge. I knew we were going to be together forever. I was wrong.**

**Those fateful 2 weeks before the engagement, I knew something was wrong. You were all distant. I want to know why. That night when you asked Sharpay to marry you, my heart broke into pieces. I ran because I was hurting. I still am, while writing this to you. You broke my heart, Troy and it can never be mended.**

**You now know why I can't come to your wedding. It would hurt me so to see my love get married to my best friend. I am so sorry that you will be hurting. Soon, you'll be married to your fiancée and you'll forget about me. If you don't, I want you to move on with your life. No matter what happens, I want you to stay strong for every body that knew me and loved me. Tell Taylor that I'm sorry I stole her algebra book. It's in my closet, next to my Gucci jacket. Tell Chad that he should get married to Taylor. Taylor really loves him (as if you don't already know that). Tell Kelsi and Jason goodbye. I've never met anyone like them. They are the cutest couple. Tell Ryan to never give up on love. It'll come to him. He might not find his love quickly, but he will.**

**Tell Zeke keep cooking. Also tell him, he'll find someone exactly like Sharpay who will cherish him. Tell Sharpay that she will make a great wife and I forgive her. It's not her fault. It's not even your fault for falling in love with her. It's mine. I can't believe that I had been so blind. Remember, Troy that I love you and you need to move on with your life after I'm gone. Not for my sake, for yours. If you hold on to long, you'll never be able to let go. I want you to do that and to live your life to the fullest and to live your dreams.**

**I will always love you, my sweet Troy. I will miss you so much.**

**From you Freaky Math Genius, **

Gabriella Anne Montez

Troy read the note over and over, not caring that Chad was next to him, reading it. Suddenly, paramedics came running in and taking his Gabriella.

"Goodbye Gaby," he said to her lifeless body. Taylor rushed right over (Chad called her) and saw Gaby's body being taken away.

"Gabriella!" she screamed. She fell to her knees, sobbing. Chad wrapped an arm around her. Troy smiled. She was right. They were meant to be. Chad and Taylor were meant to be. He was going to follow her wishes and live his life to the fullest. When everyone left, Troy looked up to the sky.

"I will always love you Gabriella Montez. I'm sorry," he said.

"I forgive you," her voice carried through the bathroom. He smiled once more before leaving and closing the door.

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would help me. As I said before, I will make this into a series of oneshots. If you have any ideas on who should die next, review and tell. **


End file.
